


Cosas cotidianas

by SSminos



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Una serie de drabbles entorno a Daredevil





	1. Tocar

**Author's Note:**

> Matt y Foggy tienen un bromance muy severo

Si fuese alguien más estarían por seguros que Matt hubiera dislocado esa mano que toco su cabello con descaro.

Pero era Foggy quien hacia ese gesto.

-dios, necesitas un corte de cabello-

Por un momento Matt reprimió el impulso de cerrar los ojos y restregar su rostro en aquella cálida mano que peinaba las largas hebras de su cabellera pelirroja, también evito sonreír como un idiota por lo bien que se sentía.

-¿no me veo bien?-

-te falta la barba para parecer un hippie-

-nunca me acostumbre a la barba, me incomoda al comer-

-¿con ese rostro que tienes? Seria pecado ocultarlo-


	2. Fotografias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike tiene sus sospechar... pero son solo esos, sospechas...

Mike a veces se preguntaba sobre los límites del espacio personal o más bien del nulo espacio personal que su hermano Matt tenia con Foggy.

En esa ocasión los encontró a ambos dormidos en la cama muy profundamente, Foggy cansado por el trabajo que tenía sobre un caso al cual investigaba y Matt de… de lo que sea que siempre hacia Matt con su tiempo. Ambos yacían acostados de lado siendo Matt quien se encontraba acurrucado contra Foggy rodeándolo con su brazo y la cara oculta en la espalda, ni siquiera se había quitado el traje negro de oficina y aun tenia puesta la corbata a medio quitar del nudo, en cambio Foggy tenía puesto una camisa y pantalón chándal, mucho más cómodo a diferencia de Matt.

-no sé si tomarles foto yo podría hacerles chantaje pero…-sacó del bolsillo su celular y tomo un par de fotos- click y click-


	3. Inocente ignorancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike no sabe que su querido gemelo Matt es el hombre enmascarado de rojo

Foggy se había detenido a medio camino de servirse la tasa de café y sosteniendo la carpeta llena de papeles en la otra mano, girándose algo desconcertado hacia Mike, el pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en el único sofá de esa oficina, atrapando una pequeña pelota que arrojaba en medio del aire.

-perdón eh… ¿Qué me dijiste?-

-¿Por qué todo mundo dice que yo soy el diablo de Hell´s kitchen?-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-no, no lo sé, lo único que oigo es que yo me morí, aparentemente, que fui el original Daredevil- Mike frunció el ceño-¿Por qué todo mundo piensa eso? Y luego están esos titulo que encontré en internet sobre que Matty es cuernitos ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese loco de DD permitir que mi hermano sufra acoso de la prenda tomando la ceguera de Matty como un chiste? Es muy insensible y cruel-

Foggy solo bebió su café mirando de reojos los papeles sin mucha atención en realidad.

-tú y Matt necesitan hablar-

No fue una sugerencia, de hecho había una firmeza en su voz, Mike alzo una ceja en alto algo confundido.


End file.
